criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hear My Cry
Hear My Cry is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred thirty-seventh case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Fairview district of Grimsborough. Plot Earlier, Gloria faked a fight with her son to lure the Rocket Cow Killer out of hiding. However, the plan had backfired after the killer abducted her instead. After Cathy was able to track her to the woods behind Fairview High School, Jones and the player went there, only to find Gloria gagged and bound, as well as the body of Edward Ramis, Julian's father, who was murdered by the serial killer. Mid-investigation, someone snuck into the police station. Later, Julian told the team that Principal Rosamund Wilcox was having an affair with his father. The team eventually found enough evidence to find Principal Wilcox guilty of Edward's murder, the murders of at least eleven other parents (including David O'Connell, Emma Tank, and Barbara Litzke), and Gloria's kidnapping. Upon admitting to the murders, Principal Wilcox said that she took her job in order to ensure the safety of the kids even if they had evil parents. When she saw that parents were screaming at their children every day, she decided that the only way to protect the children was to kill their abusive parents. In this particular murder, she had seen Edward screaming at Julian after finding out that he had sold marijuana. She then met up with him in the woods under the guise of wanting to rekindle their relationship, and proposed a toast. However, his drink was a mix of Rocket Cow and amlodipine, which gave him a heart attack. She later found Gloria arguing with Carter. Despite knowing it was a trap, she kidnapped Gloria anyway and intended to kill her in the woods but fled when she saw her tracker. Judge Powell sentenced Principal Wilcox to life in jail with mandatory counseling. Post-trial, Jones and the player searched Wilcox's hideout to find the zoo's missing shipment of amlodipine. They only found an empty box, which (per Rupert) proved that a male accomplice had pretended to deliver the medication to the zoo but instead gave it to Wilcox. Upon reporting this newfound information to Chief Parker, she suggested the team go to the school to find out the accomplice's identity. There, they found a barcode scanner showing that bus driver Stewart Benedict had faked the delivery by forging Nathan Pandit's signature. They then arrested Stewart for partaking in the Rocket Cow Killer's crimes. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player talked to Cathy, who said that someone on an anonymous hacker forum said they knew she was working for the police and sent "proof" to her. The two searched the station and found a box of mushrooms. Per Amir, the mushrooms were proof that the satellite that crashed into the Grimsborough forest a year prior was leaking radiation. Amir also found traces of Izzy Ramsey's DNA on the box. Izzy said she sent Cathy the mushrooms for her to test the radiation being emitted by the mushrooms. She also pointed to the existence of the dome in the forest and emphasized that nobody was certain about why they had to enclose the wreckage in a dome, giving rise to conspiracies. After all the events, Jones reassured Gloria and the player that there was nothing to gain from snooping around in the forest, so instead, Jones suggested celebrating for finding the Rocket Cow Killer. Before they could leave for celebrations, however, a massive earthquake struck. Summary Victim *'Edward Ramis' (murdered by the Rocket Cow Killer) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Rosamund Wilcox' Suspects GHayesConspiracyPC237.png|Gloria Hayes JRamisConspiracyPC237.png|Julian Ramis RWilcoxConspiracyPC237.png|Rosamund Wilcox SBenedictConspiracyPC237.png|Stewart Benedict GGibbsConspiracyPC237.png|Greg Gibbs Quasi-suspect(s) CTurnerConspiracyQPC237.png|Cathy Turner IRamseyConspiracyQPC237.png|Izzy Ramsey DParkerConspiracyQPC237.png|Diane Parker DJonesConspiracyQPC233.png|David Jones Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer listens to Byron Uno. *The killer uses lipstick. *The killer wears a school pin. Crime Scenes C237S1A.png|Killer's Hideout C237S1B.png|Killer's Camp C237S2A.png|High School Entrance C237S2B.png|High School Parking Lot C237S3A.png|Police Office C237S3B.png|Police Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Killer's Hideout. (Clues: Gloria Hayes Restraints, Torn Card, Victim's Body; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Examine Gloria's Restraints. (Result: Unlocked Restraints; New Suspect: Gloria Hayes) *Ask Gloria about her kidnapping. (Prerequisite: Gloria's Restraints unlocked) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Julian's License; New Suspect: Julian Ramis; Victim identified: Edward Ramis) *Inform Julian Ramis of his father's murder. (Prerequisite: Julian's License restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: High School Entrance) *Investigate High School Entrance. (Prerequisite: Julian interrogated; Clues: Locked Camera, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Stewart Benedict) *Question Stewart Benedict about his fight with a parent. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Business Card Writing) *Examine Writing. (Result: Ms Wilcox's Handwriting; New Suspect: Rosamund Wilcox) *Talk to Rosamund Wilcox about her appointment with the victim. (Prerequisite: Rosamund's Handwriting identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poison; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Police Office. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Gift Recorder, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Recorder) *Analyze Recorder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Byron Uno; New Crime Scene Unlocked: High School Parking Lot) *Investigate High School Parking Lot. (Prerequisite: Recorder analyzed; Clues: Rocket Cow Can; Muddy Boot) *Examine Rocket Cow Can. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Greg Gibbs) *Interrogate Dr Gibbs about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profile updated: Greg eats meatloaf) *Examine Muddy Boot. (Result: Dirt) *Examine Dirt. (Result: Diesel Fuel) *Ask Stewart Benedict what he was doing in the woods. (Prerequisite: Dirt identified under microscope; Profile updated: Stewart listens to Byron Uno) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Front Page) *Ask Gloria about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Front Page unraveled; Profile updated: Gloria knows chemistry and eats meatloaf) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Rosamund Wilcox about her relationship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Police Desk; Profile updated: Rosamund knows chemistry, eats meatloaf and listens to Byron Uno) *Investigate Police Desk. (Prerequisite: Rosamund interrogated; Clues: CD, Trash Can) *Examine CD. (Result: Text on CD) *Analyze Text on CD. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Dr Gibbs about the serial killer's victims. (Prerequisite: Text on CD analyzed; Profile updated: Greg knows chemistry) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Button) *Ask Julian Ramis why he came to the station. (Prerequisite: Button found; Profile updated: Julian knows chemistry, eats meatloaf and listens to Byron Uno) *Profile updated: Gloria listens to Byron Uno *Investigate Killer's Camp. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Glass Tumbler, Broken Photo Board) *Examine Glass Tumbler. (Result: Gritty Liquid) *Analyze Gritty Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a school pin) *Examine Broken Photo Board. (Result: Victims' Portraits) *Analyze Victims' Portraits. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Friends, New Beginnings (6/6). (No stars) Old Friends, New Beginnings (6/6) *Talk to Cathy about the strange messages. (Available after unlocking Old Friends, New Beginnings) *Investigate Police Office. (Prerequisite: Cathy interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Mushrooms) *Analyze Box of Mushrooms. (09:00:00) *Ask Izzy Ramsey about the radioactive mushrooms. (Prerequisite: Box of Mushrooms analyzed; Reward: Dreadlocks) *Investigate Killer's Hideout. (Available after unlocking Old Friends, New Beginnings; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Amlodipine Box) *Analyze Amlodipine Box. (06:00:00) *Present evidence of the accomplice to Chief Parker. (Prerequisite: Amlodipine Box analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate High School Entrance. (Prerequisite: Diane interrogated; Clue: Delivery Scanner) *Examine Delivery Scanner. (Result: Unlocked Delivery Scanner) *Arrest Stewart Benedict. (Prerequisite: Delivery Scanner unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Jones about the satellite. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime (in Money Mile)! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *Although Jones is the player's partner during the investigation, Gloria is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. *The original released case featured a different cover picture for the third chapter in the desktop version, however the chapter art in the desktop version has changed to the mobile variant in the Flash update. *In the mobile variant, Julian's facial expression in the "Suspects" section of the case screen is noticeably different from the desktop version. *Byron Uno is most likely a parody of musician Brian Eno. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Fairview